1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton having a handle formed on its top wall, and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a reinforced handle arrangement which is centrally located on the carton top wall, is aligned with the carton center of gravity and can be easily separated from the carton top wall along a pair of spaced score lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartons or containers for large quantities of consumer articles are often provided with a handle to facilitate carrying the carton with its contents. Preferably, this handle is formed from a unitary portion of the blank used to form the remainder of the carton to simplify construction of the carton and to minimize expenses. For cartons containing relatively heavy articles, such as cans of beer or other beverages, the carton must be sufficiently strong to withstand the considerable weight of the carton and its contents.
In one known carton, the handle comprises two U-shaped panels which overlie one another and extend angularly outwardly from one of the top edges of the carton. Since the handle extends from an edge of the carton, it is offset from the center of gravity of the carton causing the carton to hang at an angle when held by the handle. The angular hanging of the carton makes carrying difficult and interferes with walking. This carton is also deficient in not having a suitably strong handle arrangement. Further, the angular extension of the handle interfers with packing.
Accordingly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,905, issued April 5, 1983 to the same assignee as the present invention, a blank for forming a carton comprising a front panel, inner and outer top panels, a bottom panel and a back panel is disclosed. The inner top panel is hingedly coupled to an end edge of the front panel along a fold line. The bottom panel is hingedly coupled to an end edge of the front panel remote from the inner top panel along a fold line. The back panel is hingedly coupled to an end edge of the bottom panel remove from the front panel along a first fold line. The outer top panel is hingedly coupled to an end edge of the back panel remote from the bottom panel along a fold line. A perforated score line is formed in the top outer panel and extends parallel to the first fold line completely across the top outer panel and is spaced from the first fold line and a free edge of the top outer panel. The outer top panel is sealed to and over an inner top panel foldably connected to an edge of the front panel.
By forming the carton and the blank in this manner, the carton can be provided with a handle which is centered on the top wall of the carton and aligned with the center of gravity of the carton. Since the handle is formed from an unsealed end portion of the outer top wall panel, the carton must be otherwise completely sealed along its top wall by securing the remainder of the outer top panel to the inner top panel, prior to being filled with product. The score line holds the handle flat against the carton to facilitate shipping and storage, while permitting the handle to be readily accessible to the consumer by merely tearing and raising along the perforated score line.
Because of the specific, detailed and precise prefolds which are necessary in the particular construction of the handle panel in the top wall resulting in the forming and sealing of the top wall prior to shipment of the blank to the end user of the carton, it is necessary to fill and load the carton through a side wall or a wall opening located 90.degree. from the handle panel. The handle is located in a panel other than the loading end of the carton.
There is a need for a strap-type carrying handle carton where the strap handle is located in the same wall or at the same end where the product is loaded into the carton. The carton of the present invention satisfies this requirement without increasing the cost of paperboard material needed to form such a carton, since the amount of board required to obtain the strap handle is no more than what would be required to form a standard carton overlap and seal closure.